The Same Story
by MoMo08
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have a day off. If only Rukia could convince him to spend it with her! But, what do you think may happen when Rukia discovers the tragic tale of Romeo & Juliet?


Author's Notes: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They wouldn't sell it to me..

I thought this up In English class while studying Romeo & Juliet. Tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic, by the way..

_**The Same Story**_

_**by:MoMo08**_

Rukia laid on her stomach reading a magazine while kicking her feet in the air. It had been a calm day. Not a single hollow had appeared and Ichigo and Rukia where treating it like a **VERY** well-earned vacation.

Ichigo, bored with nothing to do, was flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Man, not a thing on." he said. Turning off the T.V and throwing the remote to his side.

"Well, read a book or come down here and read with me." Rukia stated.

No, thanks. Don't feel like reading.." he retorted, with a slightly angry tone.

"Hmph, well don't get all mad at me!" yelled Rukia, turning her head away from Ichigo, "It's not like it's my fault nothings on!"

"Shut up!I'm going to sleep and I won't be able to if you sit there and shoot your mouth off!!" he said. Laying on his bed and turning his back to her.

"Fine, whatever.." she said,a little dissapointed. _I was hoping he'd come down here and sit with me. We could read or do something together. I mean we finally get a day when we aren't running around exterminating Hollows. We have a day off! Why can't we spend it together..Ichigo? _

She shook her head.

_What am I saying? Ichigo doesn't fell that way about me..does he? Anyway, he's a human..well he fights Hollows and everything, but he lives here on here on Earth..and I'm a Shinigami..I live in the Soul Society..It's not like we __**can **__be together. _Rukia's face flushed red. She shook her head again. _Okay,now just forget it. _She sighed and felt like she might cry. She bit her lip in an effort to hold back any tears. She continued reading. _Just forget about it..forget it!_

A few hours passed and the sun had started to set. Casting a warm, orange glow over Karakura. Rukia too had fallen asleep,on Ichigo's bedroom floor. But, had recently woken up. Due to the fact that Ichigo was snoring. _**Loudley**_ snoring. She was now sitting on the edge of his bed, flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Hm..I wonder how they get these on here?" she questioned staring at the screen. " Oh, well."

She continued to flip. Stopping on a channel were an interesting show was on. It showed a boy and a girl, argueing. Yelling back and forth. Unexpectedly, the girl hit the boy right on the head. Rukia smiled and laughed slightly.

_Hmph. Kinda like me and Ichigo..isn't it? _She sighed and laid back. Not remembering that Ichigo was still asleep on the bed...

"Wha-What the?! Rukia what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia sat up and turned toward the T.V. Trying desperatley to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Nothing." she lied, slightly embarrassed, "I was just watching some T.V is all."

"Then why the hell did you lay on me?"

"It was an accident, sorry."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. _Did she just say sorry? Anyway, an accident,huh.. I doubt that..Wait. She doesn't fell that way about me anyway. But, since its just us and it seems she wants to spend time with me, I guess she can.._

"Hey, Rukia" he called to her, averting his eyes from hers and slightly blushing. Rukia was already about to exit the room. "You can stay in here with me, if you want. We can watch something or read or..whatever."

She turned around and stared at Ichigo. Looking into his eyes made her heart speed up.

"Ichigo." _Do you want me to stay?_

"Well, this is basically a day off..We haven't spent much time together lately, or today for that matter." he said, fastly trying his best to not sound stupid. But, it was true. The Hollows had been quite active the last few weeks. Ichigo and Rukia hadn't spent much time together. Other than on the battlefield and at school. Surrounded by friends and fellow classmates.They hadn't had a chance to truely be alone together. But, now they did.

"Well, when you put it that way.." she said. _It is what I want, after all, just to spend some time with him. Not to much to ask, right? Its just..when I'm with Ichigo I feel like I'm no longer a Shinigami. I fell like a woman,I feel alive. All the things I've gone through, all the pain seems to melt away..I fell safe and protected like nothing can go wrong. I feel like I belong here..even if...I don't.._She walked over to him and sat on the bed beside Ichigo._ I feel as long as I am with him..I'll be okay. I just want to be with you, Ichigo._

Rukia was blushing a little. She didn't try to hide it, though. She didn't care.She got what she wanted, to be with him.

"So, Rukia, what do you want to watch?" he asked her, while turning the T.V back on. He blushed when she leaned against him.

" Well, I don't know. Something good, I guess..."she replied. She watched as Ichigo flipped from channel to channel. She quickly glanced out the open window. Hoping, Praying a Hollow wouldn't show up to ruin this wonderful moment for her. She glanced back at the screen. All she heard was the announcer "Romeo & Juliet, Shakespeare's tragic tale comes alive, next! Don't miss out!" The screen then faded to black..because Ichigo changed the channel..

"Hey! I never heard of that." she said.

"Of what?" he asked her. She then pulled the remote out of his grasp and went back a few channels.

"These Romeo & Juliet people. Who are they? It sounds like a nice story. Let's watch that."

Ichigo, who was just taking a drink of a soda he had from earlier at that precise moment, nearly chocked.

_What?! Romeo & Juliet! Of all the things she could have picked. She picks one of the best known love stories of all time! _Quoting a line he had read on the back of a book about said play. _Something romantic..Wait..shes not..trying to set a mood or something..right?. Especially since that little moment we had earlier...No, don't jump to conclusions..Heck, I doubt they even learn Shakespeare in the Soul Society!_

"Well, um..I..its...uh..It is a nice story..I mean.." he stamered. Taking forever to get the words out.

"Are you gonna tell me about it or not!" Rukia yelled.

"I will if you shut up for once!"

"You weren't even saying anything! You just sat there and stamered. Like it was embarrassing to talk about or something!!

"Damnit! It is embarrassing to talk about.Considering I'm explaining it to you!"

"Why the hell would it be embarrassing! What do you have to be embarrassed about in front of me!"

Silence.

Ichigo and Rukia had thier backs to each other. They sat there a good while. They wouldn't look at each other. Nonetheless, talk to each other. Or watch a movie.

"It's a love story." Ichigo said, calmly. Breaking the tense silence between them."Romeo and Juliet meet they fall in love and get married. But, they have a lot of complications to go through..Well, you watch it to learn the rest." Rukia blushed.

_No, damnit! A romantic story! I'm such an idiot! I choose a romantic story to watch with Ichigo! I'm __**so**__ screwed.._

Rukia turned to face him. He, however still had his back to her. She crawled over to were he was and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laying her head on his shoulder, she whispered softly, "Well, you still have the remote, silly." Ichigo's face turned red. She let go of him and turned to face the T.V. Rukia watched him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. They sat back together. Rukia leaning against Ichigo again.

The movie was almost done. It was at the part of Romeo's death. It was slilent. Until..

"No Romeo! Don't do it! Juliet is still alive. She's gonna wake up right now!" yelled Rukia. On the verge of crying. Clearly upset by the plays recent happenings...It's not like she knew they both died at the end..

"And thus with a kiss, I die." And, of course, Romeo died,right then and there.Leading to...

"No! That isn't fair! He can't die! He can't leave Juliet like that! That stupid idiot!" yelled Rukia again. This time she had well crossed the "verge of crying" line and had entered the "might-as-well-be-full-blown-depresson"stage.

Then, came Juliet's death scene. Which, of course, was not forseen by the now bawling Shinigami.

"Oh, happy dagger..This thy sheath.There rust and let me die." And as written in the play, Juliet,sadly,dies as well.

The movie was over. Rukia, still crying, held on to Ichigo tightly. Ocassionaly, slamming her fist into his chest.

"Why did you tell me?" _Bang. _" That they die at the end!" _Bang._ "You stupid moron! Did you just want to see me cry or something!?" she yelled.

"They died because thier familes hated one another. That isn't a good reason. Not a good reason at all! If you love some one you should be able to be with them!"

_What are you saying? Here you are holding on to and burying your face into the chest of the one that you love! Man, am I a hypocrite or what? Me and Ichigo live in seperate worlds. There is no way that we could ever be together... But..that didn't stop Romeo and Juliet from getting married! Hmph. Then why the hell should I let something like that keep me away from Ichigo? Well, I won't any longer! That is for sure! We are the same story. Ichigo and I._

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"I'll be okay. Ichigo that won't happen to us will it?"

"To us?" Rukia blushed once again.

_Great. He doesn't fell the same way.. _"Never mind forget what I said" _I blurt out my feelings and he doesn't feel the same way!_

Silence.

"No, I won't let it happen."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Ichigo took his hand and turned Rukia's head toward him and tilted it up. He then softly planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Like I said, I won't let it happen." he said smiling down at her.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" she asked him, hesitantly.

"Yes, I love you, Rukia.

She pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Rukia couldn't resist saying his name and how much she loved time and time again. But Ichigo didn't mind to him it felt like nothing could go wrong. At that moment the two felt as if they were the on beings on the planet. And they hoped it would stay that way.

So, was my first attempt at fanfiction worth reading or did you look away after a few sentances? Well, go ahead and tell me. You know you want to.. :)..oh and if there was OOC-ness..done on purpose..


End file.
